Isabel Cho
Dr. Isabel Cho was one of the four main protagonists in Dead Space: Aftermath. Biography Aegis VII Isabel Cho was a chief medical officer on board the [[USG O'Bannon|USG O'Bannon]]. She was one of the few crew mates besides, Stross, Rin, Kuttner and the captain to know about the true mission of gathering marker fragments. The crew land on a unstable Aegis VII and head out to look for the fragments, Kuttner finds one of them and starts to hallucinate Cho and her teammates as monsters going as far as killing Alejandro's cousin Noah. Cho tries to save Noah but its too late. Aegis VII then begins to explode and only her, Stross, Borges and Kuttner survive crashing back into the O'Bannon and gave the marker fragment to the captain. Cho then takes care of a very confused and disorientated Kuttner whilst overseeing the bodies of all those that were killed on Aegis VII. Cho and her medical team then go to check on the bodies to reveal that all of them were gone and the mutilated corpse of one of the doctors that soon transforms into a Necromorph and kills all except Cho. Cho makes it to the room where Kuttner is being held and releases him before he kills the Necromorph. Isabel and Kuttner makes it to Stross's suite to discover that he has in his delusion killed his wife Alexis and his baby son. Cho is horrified by this and begins to refuse bitterly to Stross trying to make conversations with her. Isabel, Stross and Kuttner are then reunited with the captain, Alejandro and two other crew members and discover that the marker can only really be destroyed if they throw the fragment into the engine. The team set off towards the engine room but the woman is killed by the Grabber that was formally her room-mate whilst the man is killed when a Necromorph dragged him into an air lock. Cho also collapses as the captain sacrificed himself to save them as well. The group then make it to the engine room just to be attacked by several Necromorphs. Cho manages to keep them at bay but Stross then once again becomes hypnotized by the fragment which Cho responds too by running up to him and punching him. Cho then grabs the fragment and before it can have any effect on her, she tosses it into the engine, destroying it and all the Necromorphs. Discovery and interrogation The Government then enter the O'Bannon to discover that all crew members are dead except four. The guards then taze Cho, Stross, Alejandro and Kuttner and take them aboard an unknown ship. After Alejandro and Kuttner don't return from their interrogations, Cho begins to worry just before Stross replies telling her that they are dead as he can "feel" it. Stross is then next to be interrogated before Cho. After Isabel is interrogated she is confronted by a member of Earth-Gov who offers her a job. Cho is horrified by this and declines telling him that she will not stand for this as they had the whole event planned all along. The General then tells her that he is sorry she feels that way before she is grabbed and lobotomized in order to keep her quiet. At the Sprawl Cho is then used as a scapegoat by the government in order to cover up the events that transpired. The world is then told that Cho is a terrorist that massacred the crew on Aegis VII, the Ishimura and the O'Bannon and that she is held at the Sprawl to be tried for her crime. Its unknown what Cho's current fate is but its most probable that she was either executed for the crime or was killed in the Necromorph outbreak 3 years later. Gallery Dead Space Aftermath - Teaser Trailer 360p 2 0002.jpg Trivia *Cho is or has a Korean background as she states she can only speak Korean or English. *Cho was having an affair with Stross. *Cho's appearance differs in each scenario. *Cho is one of the few female protagonists of Dead Space besides Alissa Vincent, Lexine Murdoch, Carrie Norton and Ellie Langford. Sources Category:Characters